Just A Little Reparo
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Minerva can sometimes be a little territorial about Albus. When Molly comes to stay for the summer, Albus gets caught in the middle. A lighthearted oneshot about Albus and Minerva. ADMM. Characters - Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall, and Molly Weasley.


Just A Little Reparo

It was the summer holidays, and just as they always did, Albus and Minerva were spending the summer in his cottage. Arthur and the children were away for a few weeks, and Minerva had been worried that Molly would be lonely, so she had invited her friend to stay with them.

Within a few days of arriving Molly had begun to mother Albus, fussing over him like an old hen. Albus had smiled tolerantly, knowing that she had to mother someone with her own flock away. Minerva hadn't seemed to mind either, not at first anyway.

Within a couple of weeks though, Albus began to sense a growing exasperation in his wife, as Molly took it upon herself to begin clearing up after Albus. Molly would potter around humming contentedly, straightening and tidying, that which Minerva had already tidied, while Minerva smouldered silently or informed Molly in ascerbic tones that she was doing it wrong.

More and more frequently, Minerva would tidy Albus' sock collection, arranging them in neat rows sorted by colour, just as she always had, only for Molly to come along and tidy them again, messing up all Minerva's neat rows in the process. Often Albus would hear the two women bickering about the best way to arrange his socks.

As the days passed, the tension between the two grew, and Albus contemplated saying something, but really he didn't know quite what to say, and they were both adults, certainly they could sort this out themselves.

Albus strolled along the corridor, humming happily, the sun shone brightly, and he had completely forgotten to worry about Minerva and Molly. As he neared the door of their bedroom, he heard raised voices, interspersed with strange noises. As he opened the door to investigate he saw Molly and Minerva standing on opposite sides of the room throwing socks at each other, his socks from his collection. Albus was outraged, this was no way to treat such precious items!

"Really ladies, is this any way to behave?" Albus admonished, that apparently was his first mistake, for it drew their attention to him. Something he very rapidly regretted, as he was almost flattened under a hail of socks flung at him by two enraged women. Within seconds he was buried under a pile of socks.

After a few moments of struggle, a disheveled Albus emerged from the heap of socks, to see Minerva and Molly fighting over one of his most precious socks. Each woman had one end and was pulling hard on it, whilst yelling insults at each other.

Albus' eyes widened in horror as he heard the sound of ripping wool. As he opened his mouth to bellow at them, he discovered a sock wedged in it. Spluttering he lunged desperately towards the two women, frantic to prevent any damage to his collection.

Albus scarcely knew what happened during the chaos that followed, as he strove desperately to protect his socks, and the two women seemed intent on murdering each other. But at last there was calm. Molly and Minerva leaned exhausted against the wall, and Albus sat there, in the middle of the floor, stunned, surrounded by the shredded remnants of his sock collection.

With a hand that trembled, Albus reached out and picked up a sock. It hung limply in his fingers, as he eyed it's tattered remains mournfully - this had been his favourite sock.

Molly and Minerva eyed him guiltily, now that it was all over they felt terrible.

"We're sorry Albus... all it takes is a quick reparo, and they'll be good as new..." Minerva drew her wand.

Albus gathered the remains of his precious collection to his chest, wrapped his arms around them protectively and glared at the two women, eyes glinting disapprovingly from behind his half moon glasses.

"We'll never touch your socks again ever Albus, we promise." Molly said guiltily.

"You can have lemon drops for breakfast every day, and I won't say a single word," Minerva cajoled, "And I'll buy you a months supply of your favourite cocoa..."

A snow white eyebrow quirked upwards, and the familliar twinkle threated to shine again in Albus' bright blue eyes.

"A years supply..." Minerva offered, as she knelt next to Albus on the floor, and touched his hand lightly.

Albus beamed merrily up at her, noticing how the light from the window made her hair shine to perfection. How could he possibly stay angry with her, when she looked so beautiful?

"I'll help repair them," Molly said, "I'll get my knitting needles."

Albus flinched nervously, and his grip on his socks grew even tighter.

"We'll never touch them again," Both women said rapidly.

For the remainder of Molly's stay all was well, as Minerva accepted Molly's mothering of Albus, and Molly made sure never to intrude upon Minerva's territory again. Multiple reparo spells made Albus' sock collection as good as new, and after a couple of weeks Albus could almost laugh about it.

 _Author's Notes_

 _This was written a couple of months ago for a challenge from a friend about Molly mothering Albus, as always my mind went in an ADMM direction. :) It took until now to edit it. Thanks for reading._


End file.
